The story before the Real Folk Blues
by Tariq909
Summary: This is the story of what happened before Spike joined the bebop to spike's last words. will update often. Please give your opinions.
1. The Story before the Real Folk Blues

It was a cold rainy day. Spike ran across the sidewalk to try to keep up with the crowd. Since he had just convinced the mafia that he was dead he had no place to go. The love of his life he could never see her again. Every time he sees roses he thinks of her beautiful name. Julia he quietly whispered to himself as he scuttled along the cement paved sidewalk  
  
. It was the year 2071 a few years after the war of Titan. Technology has advanced people have found a way to live on other planets. People were being cryogenically frozen. and bounty hunters have overruled the police.  
  
Ever since his best friend had betrayed him he just wandered everywhere. In a way he was already dead. The mafia was out to get him because they found out he was still alive. The red dragon clan was the name of the mafia. His best friends name was Vicious. As he muttered the name to himself he punched the light post in anger.  
  
As he made it to his apartment on Mars he looked at the picture right by his bed. It was a picture of him and Julia the most beautiful woman he had ever known. And then he flashes back to the day he came back home. She was supposed to be waiting for him but she was gone. The love of his life was gone. He couldn't believe it at first but then he just sat on his bed and wondered why... 


	2. To be or not to be a Bounty Hunter

The next day... As Spike walked in the busy crowd he noticed a bar entitled "Take 10". As he walked in he asked the bartender to mix him a martini. But it was at that exact moment that a show named "Big Shot" came on. It was a show that displayed bounties for the bounty hunters. Then it hit him! A glass bottle right to the back of his head. And then some thugs carrying some guns walked in.  
  
Spike: oh man why does it have to be right now?  
  
Thug 1:Shut up and give us your money!  
  
Thug 2: Come on boss! Why don't we just kill him. He looks broke anyway.  
  
Spike: You two morons do know I'm an expert in Jeet Kune Do right?  
  
Thug 1: Just try your best!  
  
(Spike does a jump spin back kick to thug 1)  
  
Thug 1: Why you little!  
  
(Thug 1 tries to shoot Spike)  
  
(Spike punches Thug 1 then grabs his gun)  
  
Thug 2: Oh $#! I better get outta here!  
  
(Spike shoots Thug 1 and 2)  
  
Spike: I told you two not to mess with me!  
  
(Spike throws tip to bartender then leaves)  
  
By the time Spike had left the moon was about to rise. 1 of the most beautiful things you can ever see in your lifetime is the moon rising on Mars. As Spike Sat down on a bench nearby the river he could see the moons luminous reflection.  
  
As he once again made it to his rusty, small apartment he turned the T.V on to channel 15 and at that time the news was on.  
  
Maria: Hello. This is Maria Lee reporting for channel 15 news.  
  
Spike: oh great. The news--.  
  
Jeff: Hello. And I am Maria's partner Jeff Turner.  
  
Maria: Today's headline is "local bounty hunter yet again captures another bounty". Now to Lori Wong for more info on the story.  
  
Lori: Hello Maria. Today I am interviewing Mr. Jet Black the famous bounty hunter.  
  
Jet: Thank you Lori.  
  
Lori: So tell us about your job Mr. Black.  
  
Jet: well all I mostly do is go around beating the crap outta people and turning them in to the ISSP.  
  
Lori: Is there anymore you can tell us?  
  
Jet: I will come to Mars tomorrow and hire anyone who wants to join me.  
  
Lori: well thank you for your time Mr. Black.  
  
Jet: Anytime!  
  
Lori: Back to you Maria.  
  
Maria: Well this is Maria  
  
Jeff: And this is Jeff saying that Maria is fat and ugly. Oh and goodbye.  
  
Spike: Maybe I should consider that job. Oh well I'll think about it tomorrow...  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Nightmare

That Night…Spike peacefully dreams about the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. "Julia!" He screams out loud but then suddenly the hand he has been holding starts to fade away. He tries to grab onto her but the last words he had heard her say before she faded away was take care of my baby. As she said that the man that Spike hated the most, the one he never hoped to see again in his life appeared. It was him, one of the most evil beings on Mars, the one who had unmercifully slaughtered hundreds and hundreds of people, the one who committed the worst sin of all to Spike, he kidnapped Julia! It was Vicious! Spike trembled in fear, for Vicious was the only person Spike could not beat. Since they had worked side by side in the Mafia together, they knew each other inside out. As Spike runs to attack Vicious he mutters the following words:

Spike: You ! You took away the love of my life, the apple of my eye, Julia!

Vicious: Now, Now, Mr. Spiegel lets not get that personal, because you can't love what you never had.

Spike: I'll kill you!

As Spike rushes to Vicious, Vicious pulls out his sword and swiftly stabs Spike in the stomach. As Spike falls to the ground his last words were Julia! Never forget me.

Vicious: You fool, She never loved you, she always loved me!

Spike quickly wakes up with his heart beating faster than ever, before he goes back to sleep, he mutters "It was all a dream." And Spike drifts quickly back into his deep sleep.

See ya' next time space cowboy! Or in other words To Be Continued.


	4. What The Heck!

That Morning… Spike woke up only to find a strange woman standing right by his door. She was very tall and lean. Her skin was a light shade of brown.

Woman: Good morning Mr. Spiegel, I see you have finally woken up from that deep sleep you were in.

Spike: Who the are you? How long were you in this room? How did you even get the Key!

Woman: To answer your first question, My name is DeJanae Otaku but you can just call me D, for short of course. To answer your second question, I came into this room while you were talking to some strange guy named Vicious. I was scared and confused at the same time so I slipped out of the room without you knowing and came back in when you fell back to sleep. And for your final question, you will find out about the key later.

Spike: What do you mean by "Later" I don't even know you!

D: Oh don't worry, you will find out about everything soon enough.

Spike: Oh don't worry! Of course I'm worrying, first of all I wake up to find a freaky woman standing by my bed, then she is attempting to kidnap me when I still don't even know her. Man, this day is starting off crazier than the days when I was in the Red Dragon clan.

D: The what!

Spike: The Red Dragon Clan. I'm sure you have heard of it.

D: You mean the clan who stole over 300 million dollars and killed thousands of people?

Spike: Yeah, what about it?

D: Oh never mind, just come with me already.

Spike: Ok, But I better get some answers about why you are here.

D: Oh, and by the way. What is your name, because you are kinda handsome.

Spike: The name is Spike, Spike Spiegel.

D: Well Spike, Come on and get in the car.

Spike: Alright.

( In The Car Spike peacefully drifts into a deep sleep)

(Will Spike find out who the mysterious D is and why she won't leave him alone? Will Spike find out where he is going? Find Out in the next few chapters of The Story before the Real Folk Blues!)

See ya' next time Space Cowboy!


End file.
